


Old yet not saggy, huh? | Pornstar AU

by dinosaur_turd



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Narcolepsy, Pornstars, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur_turd/pseuds/dinosaur_turd
Summary: You know those people who are super spiteful and would do anything- ANYTHING in their power to piss you off? Well, that was Ace. He despises Papa Roger, heard said father slut shaming and being homophobic; hence, decided he was going to reach the top of the gay porn industry.Everything was fine and dandy at WhitebeardHub until- he fell asleep when penetrated for the first time. Whoops, he might have forgotten to mention he's narcoleptic.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 94
Kudos: 87





	1. Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just reALLY LIKE MARCO TOGETHER W/ ACE!
> 
> Also, I really love comments! Do leave one ^^

Spite. That's mostly what Ace felt towards Roger. It had come to the point that he can't even call that man his father.

"Important politician running for office my fucking ass.." The raven haired male mumbled under his breath as he let his head fall on the textbook placed in front of him.

Ace was a third year student at GrandLine High. It would only have been three months until his graduation, then he could be free. Free from this man he despised. The man's sperm he was created from.

"God, why hadn't anyone kicked him in the fucking balls 18 years ago, then I wouldn't have been born!" Ace spat out, raising his head as he looked down at the textbook.

Home fucking school? Portgas D. Ace and home school didn't go together at all. The male sighed in utter frustration as he thrusted the textbook to the other side of the table, making the papers around it scatter around messily.

"Mom would have never." His lower lip trembled as he bit it down to stop. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry because of that sorry ass man of a father he has.

Sure, he had committed his fair share of felonies and was dubbed a boisterous delinquent. But making him do all his schoolwork from home was ridiculous!

He was 18, he needed a social life! Most of his friends were busy studying for entrance exams for University and homework in general so the only time he could hang out with them was during school hours but no. Roger had to take that away from him just because he lit Akainu's office on fire!

"You're my son. Even if you may have changed your family name to Rouge's, people know that you're my brat. You can't be going around making trouble. It causes me much trouble in the upcoming elections." Roger stated a month ago in the principal's office before signing the papers that made it official that he'd be homeschooling.

Grandpa Garp was the principal. Well, Ace called him Grandpa because him, Luffy and Sabo spent loads of time together when they were younger. They exchanged cups of sake and made the oath that they were brothers. So Luffy's grandpa was his grandpa. It made sense to him, and Garp didn't seem to mind.

Just the thought of that made him smile.

Of course that didn't last long as the man he hated, the fucking devil, barged in from the front door.

Ace's smile turned upside down immediately into a frown. He could hear Roger, he was on the phone would be his guess.

"Bwahaha! Can you believe what Edward Newgate's new profession is? He quit being mayor to become the CEO of a damned porn industry because a friend of his asked him to. Not just any, hear me out— it's filled to the brim with homosexuals. This is probably why that old man never married." The moustached man said smugly as if he had figured out a super hard math problem.

Huh? Did Ace hear that right? He thought he couldn't hate that man more but he was so wrong. So damn wrong.

"I heard he's hiring his sons or whatever as employees. Bwahaha like what? He was unfit to be mayor anyway." Roger's laugh echoed throughout the hallway, "He's just an old pervert with whores as children." He spat out, finally reaching the living room where he saw where Ace was, a mess in front of him as he was looking down, his raven locks covering his eyes.

Roger raised an eyebrow as he took the cellphone away from his ear, about to question his son— but, before he could, Ace violently stood up, his chair making a loud bang as it hit the floor; his fist made contact with Roger's cheek simultaneously to the bang. 

Roger's eyes widened, his cellphone now on the floor, screen cracked. It took him a hot second to regain his composure as the stinging on his cheek brought him back to reality; his son had yelled at him but had never gone as far as to hitting him.

"How DARE you." Ace growled, looking straight into Roger's eyes. "I've tolerated your bullshit for so fucking long. YOU deserve to be mayor, you think?" He spat, those grayish black eyes glaring at the man in front of him, "You who failed your wife, your son, your fucking family, you think you deserve to be the fucking mayor? A pathetic man like you? A homophobe, judgmental asshole!"

Ace was visibly shaking from anger. He was literally fuming, as if he was about to burst into flames at any moment. His eyes all teary, yet so strong and passionate. This was his breaking point.

Roger was flabbergasted. Was this really how his son saw him as?

Ace opened his mouth again to spew out more profanities but nothing came out as he shut it back again, letting his tightly clenched fist fall to his side.

"You know what, dad? Fuck you. I quit school." He monotonously said, the tone of the word 'dad' sounding like the worst profanity to ever exist.

Roger blinked, coming back to his senses. "H-huh? What do you mean, Ace— you're joking, right?"

"Joking? I'm not. I'm 18, an adult. I can do whatever I want to!" The teen yelled, anger coating his voice. "I only wanted to finish school because I know Mom would have wanted me to, but I'm tired of this! Tired of you! Fuck you. FUCK YOU."

He grabbed his own cellphone from the table as he made his way to the front door— Roger grabbed his wrist before he could walk past him. "Where do you think you're going?" The man asked in a whisper.

"I'm leaving. What's the point in staying anyway, this house is empty most of the time and it's so lonely it's suffocating." Ace spat out, yanking his arm away from his so-called father.

Roger looked at Ace like a puppy that was kicked and it made Ace flinch. But then the words from earlier that this man spewed out repeated in his mind, his anger making a comeback.

His little brother, Luffy, was gay. He remembers vividly when Luffy came home once from school when they crashed at Dadan's together. Luffy's little body was littered in bruises, at the mere age of 7. Because he said he wanted to marry a boy named Zoro that was a few grades senior to him.

It made his blood fucking boil. People can choose to love whoever they want to love. Fuck bullies, fuck homophobes. Of course Ace taught those bullies a lesson. Him and Sabo would have maimed them if Luffy himself didn't stop them from doing so.

"You know what? I'm going to be independent from now on. You know how? I will join Whitebeard's porn industry and rise to the fucking top to stardom. Portgas D. Ace, your supposed son will be the world's greatest homosexual pornstar. Wouldn't that be great campaign for your political bullshit?" Ace declared as he stormed off, grabbing the orange cowboy hat Luffy and Sabo had given him on his way out.

He caught a glimpse of Roger's eyes at his declaration and boy did that feel fucking good. He found himself smirking at that expression his father had; he will never forget that due to the satisfaction it brought upon him, he was sure.

"Now," he murmured to himself, calming down as he put the hat on his head. "Time to go to a job interview!" A big grin on his face. Freedom was finally his.


	2. Whoops

After some intense Googling, Ace finally was in proximity of the daunting WhitebeardHub.

It wasn't just a building— it was a cluster of them, connected. Had security and whatnot guarding the front gate and a whole ass park in front of the entrance to what Ace assumed was the main building.

Ace swallowed, as he walked towards the guards. Both guards looked at each other and then at Ace, skeptical of the teen. Besides, what was someone so young hanging around the gates of a newly formed porn corporation.

"Hey, so—" Just as Ace was about to ask them how he could meet Whitebeard, a car sped out of nowhere and almost ran him over.

Thankfully, they ALMOST did. Can't have the protagonist dying right off the bat, can we?

Ace stumbled on his feet, as he moved forward because that fucking car was literally not even two inches behind him. It was that close.

"Marco! I know Pops said to hurry and get our asses over here but you almost ran a kid over!" The man said as he opened the door.

"He was very vague, yoi. I was simply worried." The driver, Marco, retorted as he peered out.

Thatch placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, "Hey, you good?"

Marco opened his mouth to let out an apology because it was his bad— even though he internally blamed Thatch for distracting him while he was worried and driving; but, before he could, the kid slapped Thatch's hand away before angrily turning around.

Oh god, this kid was adorable. Marco couldn't help but eye him up and down as Thatch well— "What's with that attitude, kid?! We're just trying to make sure you're okay!"

"I'm—" The cute boy's eyebrows furrowed, he looked like he was about to gut Thatch but all of a sudden he stumbled forward a little. "I'm not a kid! I'm Ace!" Was his last words before he passed out.

That was unexpected, but Thatch had quick reflexes so he managed to catch him in time, his arms around Ace's torso.

"Oh god, Marco— look what you have done! You killed the poor boy!" Thatch exclaimed, eyes widening as he looked at the limp boy in his arms in panic.

"Quick, we have to hide his body—" 

Snoring.

Oh.

He's asleep.

Thatch was staring at the boy in his arms in disbelief as Marco blinked a few times before letting out a cackle. Cute boy— Ace, was it? Ace was unpredictable and Marco sure was enticed.

"Let's take him inside. That's the least we owe him after almost killing him, yoi."

Thatch nodded in agreement as he hauled Ace into the back seat of the car. The guards were eyeing them weirdly. Well, who wouldn't— it appeared similar to a kidnapping; minus the chloroform.

They had some sense of ethics so guard #1 was about to speak up after glancing again at #2, but he shut his mouth immediately noticing the whitebeard jolly roger decal on the car.

"Hey, open the gates. We're here to see Pops." Thatch said to the guards, his hairstyle and stature intimidating them a little.

"Yes, sir!" Guard #2 said, as he nodded at #1 and they opened the gates.

Thatch grinned at them and chimed out a thanks before getting back in the front seat.

———————

Marco sighed, looking at the stranger they had picked up who was still snoring away softly, without a care in the world, on the bed of the little infirmary they had in the main building.

Thatch had run off, saying he needed to cook for Izou or whatever.

But seriously, he wasn't expecting Whitebeard to ask him to be a pornstar because he needed employees.

He said he would think about it quickly as he rushed back to the infirmary to stay beside Ace because he wouldn't want the boy to wake up and freak out over being in a strange building.. considering it's a porn estate.

Marco honestly wouldn't turn down a good fuck, especially if he got paid for it but damn, he was 41 for fuck's sake. His old man penis wouldn't just spring up at command.

"Well, unless my partner is excellent eye candy like this cutie." He mumbled, his eyes never drifting away from Ace.

He noticed that the Ace kid had started drooling and he couldn't help but let out a throaty chuckle. How adorable. And holy fuck, he hadn't noticed earlier but were those freckles? The boy was literally perfect.

"Still mad, huh?" He whispered, poking at the middle of where the two eyebrows were still furrowed.

"Mmn.." The raven haired male moaned as he stirred a little, startling Marco as he took his hand back to his side.

"W-wh— w-where am I?" He stuttered out adorably, opening his eyes as he blinked a few times, scrunching his face a little, trying to adjust to the sudden light.

"The infirmary at Po— I mean, Whitebeard's um, industry, yoi." Marco didn't say porn because that would freak the kid out.

The boy snuggled up against the pillow before flashing Marco the most heart melting grin he had seen in his life time. He felt his face flush, but he couldn't look away.

"Oh! Pineapple!" Ace exclaimed, breaking him out of his trance.

Ace sat up, gesturing at Marco's hair, "I meant— your hair looks like the leaves of a pineapple!" He blushed a little; he didn't want to appear rude.

Marco was about to explain that he got that a lot and to not worry about it because he got that comment a lot; but, before he could, Ace spoke up again— "It's not a bad look. I like it." He flashed a smile.

Marco felt his heart palpitate exponentially, concave up; his face heating up even more. This kid was bad for him. He was pretty sure any more of this cuteness could lead to his heart literally exploding.

Until— "Wait.. you're— YOU'RE THE DUDE WHO ALMOST RAN ME OVER!! I SAW YOU AT THE DRIVER'S SEAT!" Marco's ears throbbed at how loud Ace had been with those accusations, but he did kind of deserve that.

"Yeah, it was me. I apologize, yoi. I wasn't paying attention." He bowed a little, apologizing sheepishly.

"Are you alright? You passed out all of a sudden. Thatch and I thought we killed you, yoi." He shifted away, a bit awkwardly.

Oh. It was a narcoleptic attack.

He must have scared them, but they low-key deserved it. Ace pouted a little, "I'm fine, that happens a lot." He didn't elaborate as he eyed Marco.

The blond blinked, a bit confused. Did Ace pass out a lot or get almost run over a lot? He was just about to ask right when Ace jumped him, straddling his lap as his arms looped around Marco's neck.

"Hey, pineapple head," Okay, ouch. That wasn't a nickname he was fond of— "This is a porn industry, right? So, uh, if you must be here— you work here, right?" He asked, getting a bit shy breaking the bold, confident demeanor from literal seconds ago.

"Well, not y-yet—" Marco mumbled, his brain not being to process things clearly due to how baffled he was. The cute kid he was eyeing, on his lap, their faces so close. God, he looked cuter up close and holy fuck was this boy toned. Those muscles were beautiful.

"Not yet?" Ace repeated, a puzzled look on his face. The way his expressions gave away what he was thinking was something Marco could get into. It was too damn adorable.

"Eggplant face, um, can you do me a favor?" Ace felt his face flush a dark red at what he was about to ask this stranger. He didn't seem like a bad person— sure, they've known each other for like three minutes; but, he did stay to make sure he's okay after the passing out incident so that indicated enough that he was a good person.

"Besides! I haven't forgiven you yet for almost running me over, you owe it to me." He chimed out, straightening his back so he could look down on the pineapple man. Sure, this was blackmailing but he needed this badly.

"I— Eggplant face?" Marco raised an eyebrow. He thought it couldn't get worse than pineapple head, but looks like he was wrong.

"Oh, uh, sorry! What's your name? I'm Ace." Ace flashed a grin at him.

"I know. How could I forgot how you passed out after saying your name to Thatch." Marco thought to himself, smiling a bit at that memory from not too long ago.

"It's fine. I'm Marco."

"Marco, huh? I like it!" It rolled off his tongue nicely.

God, Ace really was gonna make him implode.

"Uh, thanks?" Unsure of how to take compliments. He didn't mean for it to come out as a question but it was too late so he quickly changed the subject. "What do you need help with, yoi?" He asked, curious. Ace was right, he did owe it to him.

At that, Ace's blush returned as he slouched and buried his face at the juncture between Marco's neck and shoulder.

"God, this is so embarassing!" Ace mumbled, trying to bury his face deeper but only tickling Marco with his hair while attempting to do so.

Marco didn't know what got Ace so flustered, but he placed a hand his back, gently moving it in a up and down motion in attempts to portray that he could be trusted.

Ace made a sound a kettle would— did the boy just screech?

Marco blinked, trying to process the sound the boy made but all of a sudden Ace straighted his back as he looked Marco directly into his eyes, his face still super red. "Marco, please fuck me!"

Huh?

Wh—

What?

What did Ace just say?

"H-huh?" Marco stuttered out, now it was his turn to turn red. Of all things, he was NOT expecting that.

"I want to be hired here as a pornstar but— b-but, I'm a virgin! At least some experience is required, right? So, um, I figured I might just get it over with. Besides, I kind of like you even if it's been like 5 minutes so.. uh, yeah."

"H-how old are you even?" Marco asked, swallowing because fuck. That favor sounds more like a favor to him than to Ace. Besides, did Ace just say he liked him—?

"I'm 18! I'm an adult, so it's not an issue, right?" Ace rolled his hips against Marco's crotch, smirking a little at the grunt the older man let out.

"Ace," Marco's breathing hitched as that little devil teased him like that. He wanted to push him down, pin his hands above his head, smash their lips together and shove his tongue into the other's mouth and show him who's in charge; but, he can't— "Ace, I'm an old man. I'm 41. You can surely find someone around your age to help you with that."

Ace looked dejected, but he wasn't gonna give up. He was pretty much dry humping Marco at this point as he moved his own crotch towards the other's. "You're nice! I like you, so why should age matter!" Ace grumbled, feeling his cock slowly get hard due to the friction.

"Ace— I can't taint someone so young as you!" Marco growled out— his dick was completely hard due to the younger's antics. The harshness of his words seemed to have intimidated Ace a little as he stopped moving his hips, his lips pressed together tightly, his eyes giving off the look of sadness.

God, that look didn't belong on his face. Ace should be smiling. It made his heart ting because he had caused that expression.

"Am I.." Ace mumbled, looking down as his dark wavy locks covered his eyes. "Am I not good enough? Are you not into me?" Words he didn't mean to say, came out, spewed out of his mouth, coated with his insecurities.

"I'm gonna rise to stardom, my ass. Who would want to watch me?" Ace's voice cracked, he was on verge of tears. He unwrapped his arms from around Marco's neck and let them weakly fall to his side.

"Sorry for jumping you, Marco." He let out a pained laugh, "I'm just a nuisance."

He doesn't have a home to go back to anymore. Maybe he could go to Dadan's and live with Luffy and the gang again. Hell, they probably don't want him there. Is this what freedom was like?

He hadn't even realized that he was crying until he felt gentle hands cusp his cheeks. He looked at Marco, whose eyebrows were furrowed, a pained expression on his face.

Ace shut his eyes as he felt Marco wipe his tears away with his thumbs, as gently as he could.

"H-huh?"

All of a sudden he felt the softness of the other's lips against his. Ace was a virgin, but he had kissed a few girls and guys before. But, nothing ever felt so ecstatic like what Marco's lips felt on his. He let out a moan as he shut his eyes, letting whatever tears were in there fall against Marco's hands that were still holding his face.

Marco pulled away, making Ace whine from the loss of the warmth against his lips.

"Ace, never say that again, yoi." The stern voice making Ace open his eyes to look at the man. "You are enough. You are more than enough. I haven't known you long but god, the moment I laid my eyes on you I was awestruck at how beautiful you are. Hell, why would someone not want to watch you? I am enticed just watching you sleep."

Marco hesitated for a second before he continued, but he did so anyway because Ace looked surprised, but in a good way. Had no one else ever reassured him like this for him to be that shocked? Because fuck, he deserved it so much.

"You don't know how much willpower it's taking to not push you down and ravish you, have the honor to deflower a beautiful boy, no— a beautiful man such as yourself, yoi." He let go of Ace's face and gestured at his crotch, his dick looked like it was going to break through the fabric at any moment now. "Look at my cock, Ace. It's all hard because of you. A man my age doesn't get hard easily." He grabbed the other's hand and directed it towards the tent on his pants. He leaned forward and whispered huskily into Ace's ears. "Feel how hard I am, yoi? You did this."

What the hell, Ace could feel his heart beating so damn fast as he was at a loss of words. What the hell.

"Though, I'm sorry. I can't help you regarding the favor you asked of me. I want to but I can't— I can't take advantage of someone so young such as yourself. I apologize for the kiss, yoi."

"Seriously, what the hell?" Ace smiled, "It seems to me that I'm taking advantage of your kindness— jumping you, throwing all my insecurities at you unwarranted."

Marco blinked, unsure of what Ace was leading at with that. Suddenly, now it was Ace who grabbed his face with his warm hands and pecked him on the lips, a blush plastered on his face as he pulled away.

"I'm not sorry for that, okay!" He huffed.

With that, Marco couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle.

"Looks like I'm not the responsible adult I deemed myself to be—" He declared, pushing Ace down on the bed. Now it was him doing the straddling as he unbuttoned the other male's shirt.

When all the buttons were undone, Marco let the sight under him be permanently engraved in his brain. Ace laying down, his arms at his side, face flushed, hair tousled and his chest and torso exposed. Marco put his calloused hand on Ace's chest, gliding it down to his lower abdomen, feeling the bumps of the toned abs and muscles. This boy was almost as toned as him.

"Like what you see?" Ace broke him out of his trance, face still flushed but now parred with a smug smile. 

Marco leaned forward, putting his hands down on the sides, propping himself up as he looked directly into those grayish black eyes with his own droopy blue ones.

If Ace was being honest, he liked how Marco's touch felt. Actually, like was an understatement— he loved it. So it was a bit disappointing when Marco moved his hand away from his abdomen. But this wasn't quite bad at all. Looking into those droopy blue eyes filled with lust; Ace could even say that they were filled with affection and that made his heart beat so damn fast.

"Like? I love what I see, yoi." Marco whispered huskily as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Ace's forehead.

Ace was going to melt! He felt as if he were on fire. This man knew what he was doing— the actions, the words said at the right times; god, he was perfect. Ace was even weirdly into that pineapple hairstyle.

Marco used his left hand to grab Ace's face again, this time angling his jaw in a way to expose his neck more. Then he moved his way down, kissing and nipping down the other's neck to his chest; delighted at the little sounds Ace was making for him.

"Marco—" Ace called out, making the other stop what he was doing to look at Ace. "Take your shirt off too— I want to touch you." The teen declared, his hands reaching up to touch Marco's toned chest, dissatisfaction evident on his face because stupid shirt! He wants to feel Marco's bare skin.

As for Marco— he felt his cock twitch when Ace said that. Does that boy have no idea of what he's doing to Marco? Either way, he complied, taking his shirt off and tossing it aside.

Oh, he had forgotten about the tattoo he had on his chest since he was so invested at Ace until Ace himself gently touched it, a look of fascination on his face.

"It's a matching tattoo with my brothers, yoi. Everyone in the family has it. It symbolizes our royalty and respect towards Pops for adopting and giving such a loving home and family so many of us." He explained, a smile making it's way on his face as he did. Sure, he didn't wanna think about his family while he was about to deflower a young teenager such as Ace whom he hadn't even known for an hour yet— but, they did make him happy undoubtedly.

"That's so cool! Your Pops sounds like a great man." Ace said with a smile of his own, still eyeing the tattoo. It was a big one, must've hurt. But the smile on Marco's face showed that it was worth it. 

"He is, yoi." Marco then proceeded to unbuckle Ace's belt, pulling his shorts down to his knees and hot damn, those thighs could crush him and he would die happy.

As his eyes went upwards— holy fuck, forget the thighs, Ace was going commando.

Ace let out a little awkward laugh, "Uh, boxers and briefs or whatever feel icky. I prefer not wearing them."

"How naughty." Marco had a smug look on his face, but before Ace could retort, he took the other's throbbing length in his mouth, satisfied at how Ace's breathing hitched.

He swirled his tongue around Ace's cock, making sure to go deeper and take more of his cock in at the same time. The sounds Ace made were music to his ears until— he came without warning.

Marco's eyes widened, not expecting that so soon but he took a moment to swallow it all up anyway. Who was he to say no to such lewd deliciousness?

Then he looked at Ace whose face was a deep red, likely from embarassment from the premature ejaculation. Marco couldn't help but let out a laugh, making Ace pout.

"Shut up! Your mouth really felt good, okay?!" God, what was he saying. He covered his face with his forearms; he kept embarassing himself over and over again in front of this man!

Gentle hands pulled his arms away from his face, to see Marco looming over him, with an endearing expression. "Don't hide your face, yoi. You're adorable."

Ace wanted to screech! Goddamn, why was this man in front of him so perfect!

"Now, for the main course." He hummed, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a bottle of lube from the drawer. Yeah sure, it was an infirmary and lube was an odd thing for it to have but it was a porn industry so that should explain it.

Unscrewing the cap of the bottle of lube, he smeared some— well, a lot— on his fingers as he shot Ace an unsure look.

"Do you want to continue, yoi?"

Ace looked a bit offended at that. Of course he does! Why wouldn't he? Besides, it was him who asked for it in the first place. Nevertheless, Ace gave him a goofy smile, "Do you even need to ask?"

God, Marco wanted to eat this boy up. He thought he couldn't get any cuter but damn was he wrong. He spread those beautifully toned thighs apart, circling Ace's entrance with a finger before he pushed it in. That earned him a grunt, coated with pleasure.

He wiggled it around a little, leaning forward to kiss the younger all over his body to distract him from the feeling in his ass, almost. Ace took the liberty to loop his arm's around Marco's neck again before pulling him down for a kiss filled with passion. Marco let out a moan of his own as his and Ace's tongues twirled around each others, fighting for dominance. At that, he pushed a second finger in but got a reaction he wasn't expecting.

Ace was about to say something because he felt his head throb and god fucking damn it. It was another narcoleptic attack, wasn't it? He attempted to warn Marco, but he couldn't since they were eating each other's faces out and then bam, everything went dark as his muscles stopped cooperating as he passed out, yet again. His arms went limp as they fell back to his side, his head plopping back down on the pillow.

Marco blinked, a bit frazzled as he looked at Ace horrified. Did he just faint again? The blond quickly took his fingers out of the other's butthole and checked his pulse.

"Thank goodness, he's alive." Marco mumbled to himself as he let out a little chuckle as he heard soft snores coming from the other. Now the dots were connected. Ace said he passed out a lot. He was narcoleptic, huh?

Good thing he had passed out now and not in a few minutes because if Marco's cock were in him, he wouldn't be able to stop from fucking the boy senseless even if he wasn't conscious.

"Now, what do I do with this?" He whispered as he looked at the painful tent in his pants. "A cold shower will have to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well— I didn't say what kind of penetration in the summary so whoop
> 
> Other than that, I love comments so would appreciate your thoughts!


	3. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work fast, don't I? :) Ignoring the piles of untouched summer homework on my desk um, enjoy!
> 
> Proofreading, who? (This means that there might be some or a lot of typos so whoop)

It had been like two-ish minutes since Ace passed out. Marco decided to clean the younger up rather than wait for him to wake up before he took a cold shower to kill his throbbing boner.

He got off from the bed, grabbing a box of tissues. There wasn't really a lot to clean up; just the lube because he was pretty sure Ace wouldn't want to wake up with his ass feeling all wet and sticky.

Well, he actually had no idea why he grabbed the box of tissues. It's not like he could stick tissues up Ace's ass because tissues are not supposed to go in there. Was he getting that old or was his penis taking revenge for not giving it attention by killing all his braincells? Besides, lube isn't supposed to be cleaned up like that. He sighed at his own stupidity, looking over at Ace. Well, the boy's penis still had some cum dripping from it so might as well clean that up.

So Marco got back on the bed, sitting between Ace's legs that were spread out. He had to admit that it was quite an enjoyable sight. He would have snapped a picture for his own viewing pleasure later if he were dating this cutie. Wait what the hell was he thinking— sure, he was attracted to Ace and they almost had sex, but he was sure Ace didn't feel the same.

Besides, Ace just needed someone to rid of his virginity, he would have picked anyone convenient and Marco just happened to be that person. Well, Ace did say he liked him, well— after knowing him for less than five minutes. "You need to be more careful, Ace. People might end up taking advantage of that naiveness, yoi." Marco mumbled, fondly looking at the freckled male.

Besides, why would someone that young want to be a pornstar? Not just young, he was innocent too since he was a virgin. Shouldn't he still be in highschool? The school year still had a couple of months left. So many questions overtook Marco's mind, the main intent of the questions being him being worried about the other's wellbeing. To add to that, the vulnerability the other had shown him earlier made his heart ache. What could have made this absolutely perfect boy so insecure?

Marco decided to stop overthinking, grabbing Ace's half hard cock with his left hand, smirking a little. He must've gotten hard again while getting fingered, or was it the kissing? Either way, knowing that he had the ability to make the teen aroused gave the blond a confidence boost.

Right as he was about to wipe the cum off with the tissue so it wouldn't dry up, the door slammed open. "Marco! I'm back with Izou, how's the kid doi—" Thatch stopped at his tracks, taking in the scene in front of him— his brother sitting in between the kid's legs, the kid's cock in his hand. The kid was unconscious as his shirt was unbuttoned, little bite marks and hickeys visible along his body's upper half, Marco's shirt on the ground, and again, Marco's hand was wrapped around the kid's cock and he looked horrified.

"Oh my—" Izou exclaimed, ruining the moment of silence as he peered inside, he was confused but slightly amused.

"I— Marco, what the fuck are you doing??! Molesting, no— raping an unconscious kid??" Thatch growled out, his eyes wide. He was sure leaving Marco alone with the kid was a good decision since Marco was a caring person and the most responsible of their siblings, but fuck— this was beyond unexpected.

"T-thatch— I c-can explain, yoi!" Marco stuttered out in panic, immediately letting go of Ace's cock.

But Thatch didn't seem to want his explanations. "Holy fuck, our brother is a sex offender! And a pedophile at that?!"

Marco groaned, getting up and picking his shirt up, tossing it over Ace's lower half because he didn't want others to see his Ace all exposed like that. Oh God, did he just call Ace his own in his mind? Forget that— he has to fix this first.

"Marco, you have a wet spot on your pants." Izou calmly pointed out, gesturing at the tent at his pants. He was adding fuel to the fire, huh?

Thatch took a step forward, obviously prepared to give his brother a heck of a punch; thankfully, Izou gripped his forearm super tightly before he could raise his fist. "Now now, calm down Thatch. Let's hear Marco out first. You should know that he's not a man like that."

Marco was internally thanking Izou for stopping Thatch, until Thatch spoke up again. "Izou! What's there to hear when the evidence is right before us!"

It kind of stung that Thatch didn't trust him, but could he really be blamed? What he said wasn't wrong. If Marco walked in on one of his brothers to see a scene such as that he'd react similarly. But, he would give them a chance to explain rather than jumping the gun.

His thoughts were all pushed aside when he heard the voice that was moaning for him sweetly just earlier, "Uh, what's going on?"

Now, Izou, Thatch and Marco all were looking at Ace who looked simply yawned as he sat up.

It didn't take too long for Ace to realize what was going on as he saw Marco shirtless and said shirt on his bare lower half— all of a sudden, everything that had happened prior to him passing out for the second time today flashed in his mind as his face turned a deep red.

He covered his face with his hands as he leaned forward trying to shrivel up and disappear. God, he was so embarrassed! He fell asleep in the middle of sex! It's not like he could help it; but it was still so damn embarrassing, especially considering Marco was doing him a favor.

Izou had a smug smile on his face, still a bit unsure at what just happened but that kid was being adorable right now.

Thatch on the other hand thought Ace was crying, and broke Izou's grip from his arm as he dashed forward to give his brother the punch he thought he damn well deserved.

The punch was directed at the side of his gut. Since Marco was so busy admiring Ace being the adorable being he is, that hit took him by surprise as he stumbled on his footing and almost fell over. Marco hissed at the sudden pain, holding where he was hit with his hand.

Ace heard the commotion despite his internal dilemma. He moved his hands away from his face to see what was going on and he was shocked to see the man from earlier in the car have that much anger directed at Marco. Also, from what he could tell based off how they were standing and the hiss from earlier, that man had punched his Marco.

Now it was Ace who was getting angry. He got off the bed, not caring that his penis was dangling for everyone in the room to see as he stomped his way beside Marco. The sound of the bedsheets shuffling made everyone's attention redirect back at Ace again.

"What's your deal, huh?? Why the hell did you hit Marco?!" He glared at the man who wasn't that much taller than himself.

Thatch was a bit frazzled by now. So the Ace kid wasn't crying? And why was he defending Marco? "You're telling me that it was consensual?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Ace's face turned red again, not as deep of a red as earlier but red, nevertheless. "N-not really?" He averted his gaze away, getting a bit shy.

"See Izou! It's as clear as daylight that Marco was about to rape this kid!" Oh fuck, Marco braced himself for another punch; but thankfully, Ace spoke up in his defense immediately at that accusation. "Huh? I didn't mean it like that— I was the one who jumped Marco!" Ace blurted out as quickly as he could, placing a hand Marco's shoulder to let him know that he's on his side. He then looked at the pineapple man he had came to love in the past however so many minutes it had been and damn, his stature was sexy. Ace considered himself pretty tall since he was about 5'9" (175 cm) the last time he had checked, but Marco stood a few inches above him. Seemed like he was 6'3" or 6'4" (190-193 cm).

His thirsting session was interrupted as the woman— no, it seemed like a crossdressing man from the deepness of his voice— standing at the doorway burst out laughing. "Goodness gracious, this is beyond hilarious!" The man managed to let out in between cackles.

Marco sighed, he should have locked the damn door then all this could have been avoided. "Also, Ace is 18, yoi. Whatever happened was between consenting adults, do you still have any issues with it, Thatch-yoi?" He asked, putting his own hand over Ace's on his shoulder before gently pushing it aside, making sure to give Ace a look that showed that he appreciated the gesture.

"I— huh.." Seems like Thatch was still baffled, trying to process all the information given to him.

Marco grabbed Ace's shorts from the bed and held it against the teen who was still staring at Izou, with a cute confused expression. Ace felt the fabric against his side and looked to see what it was and oh crap— he was pretty much in his naked glory wasn't he? He snatched the shorts from Marco's hand immediately, putting it back on as his cheeks were flushed yet again. God damn it, he shouldn't get shy over his penis dangling in front of a few strangers after he pretty much jumped a stranger and asked to get fucked. Well— Marco was a bit different, he'd say. He had grown attached but well, it didn't change the fact that he did, in fact, jump a stranger.

"W-wait, so why was he unconscious?" Thatch asked, pointing at Ace. At that, Ace groaned remembering the embarrassing narcoleptic attack yet again. He has had several embarrassing moments in his life due to his damned narcolepsy, but this clearly made number one on that list. Before Marco could say anything, Ace decided to answer much to his own dismay, "Um, I have this thing called narcolepsy. Makes me pass out at random and— God, I can't fucking believe I fell asleep in the middle of sex!"

As if he hadn't embarrassed himself enough, his stomach decided to roar so loud it could probably be heard all the way down the hallway since the door was open. "I want to disappear." Ace mumbled, clenching his stomach. He had skipped lunch due to his dispute with Roger.

Marco couldn't help but chuckle at the younger and Thatch joined in, even. "Sorry bout' the accusations and hitting you, man." He apologized, gesturing at the bruise forming on where he had hit Marco.

"It's fine, yoi. You had good intents." Marco eyed Ace who looked like he was about to implode as he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. "Ace, this is Thatch and that laughing maniac at the doorway with way too much make-up is Izou. They're both my brothers-yoi." He introduced them, seeing that it was only right since Ace seemed a bit uncomfortable.

Ignoring Izou's retorts about no one can have too much make-up since it enhances their beauty or whatever, he continued on, "Pretty sure that there's a kitchen in this building somewhere. Thatch is a great cook, yoi. Why don't you let him cook something for you? Won't you, Thatch-yoi?" He asked, looking at Thatch. It was more of a demand to Thatch as he gave him a "you owe it to me for that punch" look.

Thatch did feel guilty for punching Marco and saying all those harsh things to him, he obviously couldn't say no. Not that he would have in the first place since he loved to cook for others. "It'd be my pleasure to, if Ace is fine with it." He replied, giving the raven haired teen a questioning look.

"O-only if Marco is there!" Ace blurted out, turning redder if it was even humanly possible at this point. God, why did he have to stutter like that?

Thatch blinked, letting out a hearty chuckle at that as he placed his hand on Ace's head and ruffled his hair. "Of course. Izou and I already had lunch, seems to me that Marco hasn't eaten either so I'll cook something up for both of you lovebirds!"

Food was the way to Ace's heart so even if he was burning in embarassment, he didn't exactly dislike Thatch even if he had punched Marco. Besides, he apologized. Wait— did he just say lovebirds? Ace froze up at that and it seemed like Marco did the same.

Izou seemed to have noticed the tension, but didn't want anymore conflicts. "I'll keep Thatch company as he cooks, I'll shoot you a text when the food's ready, Marco! Meanwhile, you two can clean up." He, again, gestured at the wet spot. The boner was long gone by now, probably due to the pain from the punch— well, at least Marco would not have to take a cold shower anymore so he was internally thanking Thatch.

At that, Izou winked at Marco, which sent shivers down Marco's spine because he knew exactly what that wink meant— "Good going, getting your old arse someone that young and good looking!" Then, Izou dragged Thatch out of the room, looking back in one last time, "Make sure to lock the door this time." He said, smugly before he was out of sight.

Marco felt himself blush a little at that. He didn't want Ace to see that so he walked up to the door, closing it. He didn't lock it though. He assumed that they weren't going to continue since Ace was well, hungry since another thunderous growl came from the teen's stomach.

He chose not to react to that, since he knew that Ace probably felt embarrassed in the span of what seemed like less than an hour than what he had felt in a lifetime. "Sorry about them, yoi. Thatch was just worried about your well-being." He said sheepishly, walking back towards Ace.

Ace appreciated Marco ignoring his stupid ass stomach that kept begging, no— roaring to be fed. He looked up at the blond, still a bit tense but gave him a smile nevertheless. "I don't think he should have hit you, but I understand where he was coming from. Besides they seem like good people. And um," he averted his gaze away for a second, but he looked back into Marco's eyes immediately, "Sorry about not being clear about my narcolepsy the first time. I didn't expect to get a second attack that soon." Especially in the middle of sex, he added mentally.

Marco smiled back, placing a hand on Ace's cheek. "It's fine, yoi. It's not like you can control it." Ace wanted to melt, yet again, as he leaned into the blond's hand. Why was he being so damn loving towards him? They were practically still strangers, kind of.

"Marco—?" Ace called out, staring into those droopy blue eyes that were filled with affection.

"Hm?" Marco hummed out, staring back into Ace's endearing eyes. "I just realized you, not only look like a pineapple and eggplant, a tomato would work too and oh! A strawberry, too!"

Well— good going at ruining a romantic moment Ace. Marco was not expecting more slander towards his hairdo. "I think it's the leaves." He replied, nonetheless, amused at the teen's antics.

"Definitely! But, pineapple does suit you the best." Ace's smile turned into a heartwarming grin as he reached his hand out to touch Marco's hair.

"Ironically, pineapples are my favorite thing to eat, yoi." Marco replied, feeling his own face flush a little again at that sweet ass expression Ace had directed towards him, alongside the gentle fingers brushing against his hair.

"That's cannibalism, you know!" Ace retorted, eyes widening a bit before he started laughing. The laugh didn't last long as it died down and they were doing the staring thing again, lost in each other's eyes until Ace pushed Marco's head down and smashed their lips together. Marco was a bit shocked at that, but in a good way as he smiled into the kiss, moving his lips against Ace's delicious ones.

It wasn't a long kiss nor a deep one, but it was a passionate one. When it ended, Ace shot Marco a smug grin. "This is cannibalism too, I guess." It's like Ace's stomach was waiting for that perfect moment to growl out again, making Ace scowl.

Marco couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Looks like it couldn't satisfy your hunger, though. Come on, yoi—" He grabbed his shirt from the bed, putting it on, "Let's go get cleaned up and head to the kitchen." With that statement, he held out an hand for Ace to grab.

Ace hesitated a little but grabbed Marco's hand either way, knowing that he would regret it if he didn't. "Thatch better be making us a feast! He owes it to us for rudely interrupting like that and hitting you." Ace grumbled, his stomach fluttering as his and Marco's fingers were intertwined together.

Marco let out another chuckle. To him, Ace was like a fire. Unpredictable and captivating. Growing all of a sudden as his confidence does and then shrinking back down when the shyness comes. And he was sure that he was falling for this fire, letting it engulf his whole being. Until what Ace said rang in his head— he wanted to be the top pornstar here. That would mean someone else touching his fire.

He glanced at Ace who was feigning being angry, looking adorable as always, as they made their way to the bathroom. He wanted to make sure— no, he WOULD make sure to make a deal with Pops that Ace could only have him as a partner if he wanted Marco to work for him.

"He better agree because you're mine." Marco mumbled under his breath.

Ace looked at Marco, "I didn't quite catch that. Did you say something?"

"I didn't, yoi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts down below!
> 
> Also, I appreciate each and everyone of you! You all have great taste in ships xD but I do appreciate those who comment more >:(  
> (Me fishing for comments whoops—)
> 
> Other than that, hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!
> 
> I go by Dino, by the way so if you'd like to refer to me as that, that'd be nice :0  
> 


	4. Conversations Intensifies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna upload this yesterday but cookie dough happened and I passed out :(  
> No, I'm not gonna expound on that, enjoy :)

It was quite a sight for the Newgate brothers to see— food being literally inhaled. They didn't even know it was possible until well, Ace started doing it in front of them. Izou and Thatch thought they were dreaming at some point because food cannot disappear that fast, even if it were someone who does competitive eating. Marco was shocked as well but still adored the sight in front of him, taking in the new information about the teen's bad eating manners plus the sheer amount of food he could consume.

"Imagine a blowjob from that black hole!" Izou tried to whisper to Thatch, whom in return playfully smacked him because he didn't want Marco to hear that. He was sure that man has had enough incidents for today— they seemed to be more good than bad since Marco was looking at Ace with so much affection, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. That's the least he owed his brother for the punch and accusations from earlier.

Thatch thought that he made way more than necessary because his thoughts were preoccupied with Izou's clear as daylight flirting while he was cooking earlier; but, that thankfully wasn't an issue since Ace was inhaling all the food. He let out a chuckle, "I'm just glad he is enjoying my cooking so much! How was the food, Ace?" He asked, noticing that the freckled youth was almost done with the food, well— minus whatever was in his mouth.

Ace looked at Thatch and was about to reply, not caring that he still had pasta in his mouth but right then his narcolepsy said hi and whoop— face against plate, the loud clank it made plus them witnessing Ace pretty much go limp scaring the shit out of the other three.

"Gosh— that doesn't look very fun." Izou exclaimed, shivering at the thought of the sauce and grease ruining his expensive make-up if that were to ever happen to him.

That was Ace's third attack in front of Marco, but it still took him aback. Seemed like it still needed some time to adjust to. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but let out a light laugh. "He's adorable, yoi." He said, more to himself since he was so intrigued by Ace, he had forgotten that Izou and Thatch were sitting across of them.

"Look at you go, Marco! We've seen many of your relationships from the past, but never were you this fond of someone." Izou encouraged, pinching Thatch's side because he had a scowl on his face. "Hey! What was that for??" The chef glared at Izou. The cross-dressing man simply smirked, flicking Thatch's forehead. "You should be happy for Marco! You look dissatisfied."

"That's because it's been like what— a bit over an hour since they met! I can't wrap my head around what's going on—" Of course, Ace had to wake up at the worst possible moment again, raising his head back up from the plate as the sauce from the plate was smeared all over his face. Without skipping a beat, like he totally didn't just blackout for a minute or two, Ace chimed out: "Your cooking is great, Thatch! It's been a while since I had someone cook for me so thank you!" He was practically gleaming with that smile he had on his face.

Thatch shut up at that, blushing a bit at the genuine gratefulness and compliment. Okay, this kid had the ability to be liked and melt everyone's heart like no big deal apparently— he was starting to understand why Marco already seemed ready to overtake a whole ass continent for him.

Marco gently tapped Ace's shoulder, making the other look at him; and without exchanging a word, Marco grabbed the side of Ace's face with one hand and dabbed a napkin on his face to wipe off the sauce. Sure, he would have preferred to lick it off but he could ensure that Izou and Thatch would definitely not be happy to witness that. Okay, maybe Izou wouldn't mind, but he doesn't need a second punch from Thatch on the same day. Besides, he was enjoying the view of Ace's flushed face as he looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words to. He settled with a small "thanks" when Marco let go when he was done cleaning him up.

"What about your family?" Izou asked all of a sudden, making the others look at him before he explained further, "I mean, you said you haven't had anyone cook a meal for you in a while, so I'm a bit curious." Izou had a good point— Marco was curious too but he was too enticed by that blinding smile to process whatever Ace had said to Thatch.

"Izou, don't be so nosy—" Thatch spoke up but was interrupted by Ace— "It's fine." The teen chuckled before continuing on, "I loved Mom, and I still do. But, unfortunately, she died not too long after I was born. Don't know— I was like four or five. My memories of her are hazy, I don't remember what her voice sounded like or how she looked like." He explained, a bittersweet expression on his face which slowly turned into one of disgust as he continued, "That shitty man threw away all her pictures saying that it was painful to look at or something." He spat out.

Silence filled the room as Ace contemplated whether he should go on or not. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ace." Izou uttered out, truly feeling bad for the teen.

"Ace— you don't have to tell us if you're not comfortable, yoi." Marco gently said, placing a hand on the other's back, caressing him slowly. He sensed Ace getting mad when he mentioned the shitty man and it could be easily speculated that man was likely his father. He wanted to know more about Ace's past and family relations, but he wasn't one to push. If Ace wanted to talk about it then he would. But, curiosity couldn't help but get the best of him, "Shouldn't you still be in high school, though?" He felt Ace tense up at that question. Marco wasn't going to take back the question though. It was kind of serious, after all.

"It's complicated—" Ace started speaking, a little unsure, but he was sure he would have to confess all of it in front of Whitebeard anyway later on so he continued on, "I have been homeschooling for a few months now because I set this asshole of a teacher's office on fire." He admitted, actually looking proud rather than guilty for what he had done.

Okay— that was definitely not what any of the other three expected; especially Marco because he considered Ace to be a good, innocent boy. Actually— he didn't know why he thought Ace was innocent when that boy literally jumped him and asked for his dick. Just the vibes, probably. And the freckles. Definitely the freckles.

"I don't care much for school anyway and skip a lot, but the shitty bastard gets mad at me because he's a politician or something and it'll ruin his image. Earlier today, I ran away after hitting him because he was insulting Whitebeard and his children on the phone with someone. Calling Whitebeard a pervert and whatnot, saying homophobic things." He explained, clearly enraged.

"He is a shitty bastard for insulting Pops like that!" Thatch spoke up, Izou and Marco nodding in approval. But Marco was a bit confused, "Politician? What might your father's name be, yoi?" Marco asked. Whoever it might be probably has a reason to hate Pops so much.

"Gol D. Roger." Ace spat out before his eyes widened a bit, "Pops? You guys are Whitebeard's children??" As shocked as Ace was, the Newgate brothers were a thousand times more shocked at the revelation. "Wai— huh?? You're Roger's kid? That demon spawned such an adorable being such as yourself??" Izou gestured at Ace pretty dramatically, his voice high pitched.

"What do you mea— wait! I'm not adorable!" Ace huffed out, crossing his arms as he contradicted his statement because he was pretty much flaunting his cuteness like that.

"Well, you could say that Pops and your father are the biggest rivals in the political aspect. They are both quite well-known, yoi. It was probably shocking to everyone when Pops took over Shanks' business after it pretty much failed because he was too busy doing other things. That's how this whole WhitebeardHub thing came to be, yoi. It's been like a day since then so there's no employees as of now so he's asking his children if we want to work for him." Marco explained, his hand now making its way to the top of Ace's head as he let his fingers sink into the teen's soft dark locks, pretty much petting him at this point.

Ace didn't mind the touch, he actually quite liked it so he leaned into Marco's hand, flashing him a goofy smile. "Anyways, so I told that asshole that I was going to rise to the top of the gay porn industry by working for Whitebeard." The pettiness was beyond insane, but that smile showed his determination and how happy he was with his decision, plus he was an adult even though he was so young, so who were they to invalidate him?

Thatch was tearing up at that, wiping his tears away because they were unmanly. "You go, Ace! We will support you!" And protect, he added mentally. He was already fond of this kid and wasn't against treating him just like he would to his younger brothers.

"We're sure to get more employees and whatnot if we release videos of you and Marco doing the do— I wasn't intrigued earlier by the job offer, but looks like I'm taking it up now. I'll be overseeing your costumes and make-up since I'm a fashion designer!" Izou beamed, excited at the change of scenario he will be getting.

"Guess I'll have to take up the offer too, yoi. Part-time possibly, since I still need my office job to pay the bills, yoi." Marco stated, ignoring Izou's remarks about him and Ace banging because he did not want to get a painful boner again.

"Can I meet Whitebeard?" The teen asked, excitement clear as daylight radiating from him as he had the biggest smile on his face. His mind had also decided to block out Izou's first remark because fuck, the damned embarassment from earlier.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Thatch declared, getting up from his seat and leading the way.

———————

"Come in." A deep voice permitted, so Marco pushed the door open at that and let the others in.

Ace was visibly shocked as he looked up at that man with the weird moustache— well, his own father had a weird moustache too but he wasn't expecting a moustache from WhiteBEARD, so naturally he followed up with, "Where's your beard, old man??"

Izou almost choked trying to hold back a laugh as Thatch froze up. Marco? He was used to it from the fruits and vegetable his head was compared to for his hairdo earlier so he simply snickered at that.

"Oh! Not only that, you're HUGE. Did you come out as a normal sized baby and just grew abnormally large or are your ancestors giants or something??" Ace clearly wasn't making great first impressions with someone he wanted to work for.

Thirty seconds passed by, the whole room silent before Ace spoke up again, in a smaller voice this time. "Uh, did I say something wrong..? I'm sorry—?"

At that, Whitebeard who was just eyeing this kid, burst out laughing, making the room shake because of how damn large he was. "Don't have one." The giant man replied, amused at the confused look Ace shot at him. "I don't have a beard, brat." He clarified, averting his gaze towards his sons. "Who's this interesting brat?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Portgas D. Ace! And I can answer for myself, thank you very much." Ace crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows as he glared at Whitebeard. Again, not doing a great job buttering your potential boss up, Ace.

Whitebeard's eyes widened for a second but he soon went for a second wave of laughter, "Gurahahaha, no wonder you looked so familiar. You look just like Rouge."

Ace was about to question how the man knew his mother but then remembered what Marco had said earlier— Whitebeard and his so-called father had been rivals for years, so it shouldn't be a surprise that he knows his mother.

"So," Whitebeard cleared his throat after his laugher died down, "What does Roger's brat want from me?" He raised an eyebrow again, curious as to what Ace would say.

"I—" Ace stopped, getting a bit unsure. He was dedicated, but he didn't know about the rivalry between his father and this man. Would he even let him work here?

"He wants to work for you, yoi." Marco answered, taking a few steps forward so he could get closer to Ace since he noticed that the teen was getting tense.

"Hmm? Is that right, brat? You want to wash dishes or clean the toilets around here?" Because, of course he wouldn't expect Roger's kid to want to do por— "NO! I want to be a pornstar for you!! Ace exclaimed, clearly offended at Whitebeard's words.

"Gurahahaha, no way. I'm not hiring a brat like you." Whitebeard calmly stated, taking a big gulp of what looked like beer.

Ace blinked, trying to comprehend what this old man just said. "H-huh?? Why not? Is it because I'm Roger's son?" His voice getting angrier as he spat out the last part about Roger.

"Not that, brat." Was all Whitebeard said before chugging more of that beer. God, how much was that man drinking? He was gonna fuck up his damn liver.

"Then why not!" Ace yelled in frustration, gesturing at his own body, "Look at how hot I am! I'd be a perfect pornstar since I look so damn good!" Marco almost choked at that— looks like Ace knew that he was hot and wasn't afraid to admit it. God, this kid would be the death of him because he actually liked all that self confidence.

Ace turned around a bit, slapping his own ass, "I have a nice ass, too! Your loss if you don't hire me, old man." Marco could feel his face turning red at that— nevermind the sexy self confidence, he was getting secondhand embarrassment at the moment. But Ace wasn't wrong though— that ass was beyond nice.

Izou and Thatch who had been quiet for a while now were now both laughing their asses off. Because they knew what was about to come, so did Marco.

"Brat, your sex appeal doesn't matter to me. Ace, I'm ace." Whitebeard couldn't help but snort at Ace's antics, but mostly at his own joke.

Ace blinked a few times, confused. Then a few seconds passed and he got it.

Ace as in asexual.

That stupid old man. That wasn't funny. Well, the Newgate brothers found it funny since they were laughing hysterically— yes, even Marco. Goddamn was that laugh so sexy. No, wait, what was he thinking? Stupid pineapple man and his sexy ass laugh distracting him. "Your viewers aren't gonna be asexual, old man." He retorted, almost pouting a bit.

Whitebeard admittedly liked this kid, he couldn't help but snort again due to that retort. "Fine, but you need Roger to sign some papers since he's still your guardian."

"He's not my guardian! I'm a damn adult." Ace spat out, obviously defensive because fuck Roger. Just the thought of him made his blood boil.

Whitebeard could tell that Roger and Ace didn't have a great loving relationship from how the teen reacted whenever he was mentioned. "If you live under the roof he's providing for you, he's your guardian, brat."

"I ran away. I'm not going back to that asshole." Oh uh, that wasn't expected. Low-key— like, Marco, Izou and Thatch could tell that Ace despised his father from what he had told them earlier but not this pivotal piece of information. Well, he technically did but they didn't think that he wasn't intending to go back.

"Rebellious phase, huh?" Whitebeard thought to himself, taking a minute before he tossed what looked like a stack of paper to Marco after making eye contact with the blond. Marco caught it, confused as what the papers were for.

"I'm tired. Come back tomorrow and we can talk about it more." Ace was about to argue, but the man spoke again, "Leave." The tone and volume of that intimidating the teen.

And so he did, storming out of the room. Izou and Thatch chased after him. But Marco stayed behind, raising an eyebrow. "Contract for working here. Actually, take two. I see how you eye that boy, Marco." He tossed another at the blond who caught it with ease.

"Why did you give me Ace's contract?" Marco asked, still a bit confused.

Whitebeard just let out a laugh at that. "Gurahahaha, son you looked like you wanted to eat him up. Don't act like you're not gonna let him crash at your place for a while. Give it to the boy." He raised his huge ass mug and took another gulp of his beer, "Now go. He needs you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you come here for smut but all I give you is everything BUT smut :(  
> Don't worryyy they will do the do the next chapter, alongside a lottt of fluff
> 
> I was gonna include that in this chapter because this chapter is just poorly written conversations lmao (like, conversations are fun to write but not when there's 5 people in the room and I'm like— uh, people don't stay silent for that long fuck fuck I gotta make everyone talk!) but I got lazy :( so I'll save that for tomorrow!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Do leave a comment and have a great day :)


	5. Car Sex (Maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I would have liked it to be but I haven't updated this in a while so here we are :0

"Are you sure?" Ace asked, a bit hesitantly as he unbuckled the seatbelt.

Marco simply reached to the backseat and grabbed Ace's hat that had fallen off earlier when he was in there unconscious and pushed it down on Ace's head, giving the teen a small smile. "I don't mind if you don't, yoi."

Ace flushed a little, he hadn't even realized he was missing his hat and that it was in the back of the car due to the knot in his stomach. Of course he was nervous. He liked Marco, he liked him a lot— but they haven't known each other for even a full day and that man already offered him to stay at his place for as long as he needs to. How benevolent of him.

Ace was nervous the whole car ride, so Marco even tried lightening up the mood by cracking a few jokes— which Ace mostly didn't understand because they didn't make sense to him, but he laughed anyway. He found it cute how the man tried to cheer him up in a way.

Marco noticed how nervous Ace was, and he was kind of panicked himself because was this rushing it? If he were in Ace's position, he would much rather go back home rather than crash at a man 23 years senior to him's place. That just radiates creepiness.

"Ace— you can tell me if you'd prefer me to drop you off at your place instead, yoi." Marco would admit, he would be a bit— well, very disappointed if that were the case; he was looking forward to spending more time with Ace.

The disheartened look Ace shot at him made him regret suggesting that as he remembered how Ace spoke of his father earlier. "I could be a creep for all you know, trying to lock you up in my house for my own benefits—" His eyes widened as his mouth hung open at the words that came out of his own mouth. Did he really just say that?

A wave of relief soon washed him over as Ace burst out laughing, his laughter reverberating in the small entity of the car and finally breaking the awkwardness. Well, it was still a bit embarrassing for Marco due to what he said but regardless of that, he found himself smiling because Ace finally loosened up.

"I wouldn't mind if you were a creep." Ace shrugged, a smug smile resting on his face. "You would be the nicest creep ever since I've been taking advantage of you the second I woke up."

Marco really didn't like that statement though, so he reached out a hand to pull on Ace's cheek, "You're not taking advantage of me, yoi. I like your company so let's just call it equivalent exchange."

With that, he unbuckled his own seatbelt, turning the car keys to shut off the engine. "Let's go, yoi."

Ace touched his cheek where it stung a little as he watched Marco reach for the car handle, his heart beating super fast.

Then an idea dawned upon him, an idea that would make Whitebeard hire him with no avail.

"Wait!" He called out, grabbing Marco's shoulder.

Marco stopped, looking at the younger with confusion. "What's up, yoi?"

——————

Marco didn't know why he went along with Ace's.. idea. Maybe he just was just sexually frustrated since he didn't get to finish what he was doing earlier in the day.

Ace's phone was taped onto the corner of the car's ceiling above the backseat, and his was taped behind the back of the driver's seat, diagonal to the other phone to provide to different angles. And they were live streaming, on the biggest porn website in the world, Den Den Mushi Vids, as he was awkwardly straddling Ace who was laying on the backseat, looking up at him. His car wasn't the smallest, but he was a big guy and Ace was fairly tall himself— so maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Also, the username they chose for the account— cowboy-x-pineapple. Ace simply explained it as, "I've been told my hat makes me look like a cowboy, and your head looks like a pineapple so it's perfect!"

Maybe they should just stop the livestream and rethink their decisions— they had time, they were only 40ish seconds in.

Besides— they were still in the basement garage thing of his apartment's building, and it was still evening so people would be coming back from work anytime soon and if anyone saw them— God, the risk factors made his dick twitch.

Ace broke him out of his trance as he lifted his upper body upwards to press a kiss against Marco's cheek. Quite innocent for what they were doing, Marco would admit. He noticed that Ace was a bit tense, and honestly— he was surprised that he, himself wasn't nervous.

He honestly didn't mind showing the whole world that he was about to ravish this adorable boy— embrace Portgas D. Ace, show the whole world whom Ace belonged to. Possessive, he would also admit but who could blame him? How adorably Ace was blushing just after that kiss on the cheek, looking at him with anticipation of what was to come next.

So in attempts to make the boy less nervous, he proceeded to take the lead because again, he had to keep in mind that Ace was a virgin.

They didn't have lube in the car per se, but he had already stretched Ace out earlier in the day so it wouldn't be too difficult. So he pressed his crotch against Ace's giving it a thrust to rile the other up and the mewl Ace let out at that already made him half hard.

"Excited, aren't you?" Marco, moving his crotch against Ace's feeling the other's cock hard against his, behind the fabrics of their garments, "Do you like being watched, yoi?" He uttered out, his fingertips tracing Ace's abdomen as they made their way up to his jaw slowly, "Look Ace," he grabbed the side of the younger's face, making him face the phone camera to his right, "Look at how many people are going to watch me deflower you, yoi."

Ace had the admit the dirty talk was hot and turning him on, but he was nervous as heck— how was he supposed to even reply and holy heck, 729 people were watching??? He had just made the account though and he simply titled the livestream: "I WILL BE THE GREATEST PORNSTAR, HIRE ME WHITEBEARD!!"

Marco wasn't sure how many people were watching since he couldn't see either of the phones from his angle but he was sure there were at least a few because come on, if he saw Ace on the screen of a porn video he would instantly click. That boy was perfect eye-candy.

From Ace's expression, he could probably tell that there were quite a few people watching because the boy looked flabbergasted as his eyes were locked on the phone screen.

Marco scooted back a little, his hand that was holding Ace's face now making its way to the other's crotch, grabbing the bulge, making Ace let out a grunt, his eyes averting back to Marco.

"Tell me what you want, yoi." Marco continued on, his voice was firm and commanding but the look he gave Ace was one that conveyed, _"You can stop if you're too nervous."_

Because come on, he was simping for that boy since the second he laid his eyes on him— he may appear to be the dominant one but he would do almost anything Ace tells him to, hence why he agreed to the impromptu livestream in the first place.

Ace on the other hand was super flustered, his face totally red and looking adorable as always. The chat he saw for a few seconds wasn't helping. Everyone was encouraging it, drooling emojis, the weird lenny emoticons, just— he couldn't back off now. He was determined.

They were having sex in a car. A car, huh? Ace needed a good comeback— and before he could think it through, he spoke out, "Piss in my oil tank, daddy!"

Silence.

Pin drop silence.

Ace's face turning the deepest red there is as Marco burst out laughing hysterically, grabbing his stomach with his hand. Ace wasn't amused though, he covered his face with both hands as he tried kicking Marco off— which didn't work because again, small space in the back of a car. Marco hit his head against the ceiling but the unrestrained laughter continued as Ace continued to die of embarrassment. How dare his brain fail him like that! Where is his narcolepsy when he needs it?? How many times is he gonna embarrass himself in front of this man and— holy fuck, they were livestreaming.

"Stop laughing, Marco! I didn't mean to say that!!" He managed to yell out, his voice coming out higher pitched than intended and God, he wanted to disappear more than ever. And fuck— he wasn't gonna continue this bullshit and so he reached towards his phone and ended the livestream, cussing when he realized now 3k people were watching.

After two more unfortunate minutes for Ace, Marco finally calmed down, still snickering every now and then as he wiped the tears that formed from laughing too hard. "I— Ace, I'm sorry, yoi." That didn't sound genuine at all, especially considering the laugh he held back after making that statement.

"You stupid pineapple!" Ace grumbled, burying the side of his face against the car seat in hopes of disappearing.

"I'm sorry, Ace— um, let's go to my apartment, yoi. I'll order takeout." He did feel a bit bad— but that was hilarious and very unexpected.

It took Ace a few seconds but he looked at Marco, his face wasn't as red but he was still embarrassed as heck. "Fine, but get off me first, idiot!" Of course he wouldn't say no to food— thank goodness, but Marco was sure the insults would have continued for a few more hours. He didn't mind though because that Ace just gave him a laugh of a life time.

He leaned down and kissed Ace's forehead, chuckling. "Will do, yoi."

Then Ace suddenly looked horrified when he realized that the other phone was still live streaming when he saw their reflections on the screen.

"Fuck! Marco, turn that off!" Ace gestured violently at the said phone.

It had been a wild um, first video so far. And they didn't even get to do the do properly.

4.7k were watching as Marco ended the live for reals this time.

The last thing he saw on the chat was, "Aw, they live together! How cute!"

———————

A few hours later to that event, Roger received a text from his fellow politician. He perked up at the notification, thinking it was Ace wanting to come back, but no, it was just a coworker.

But work was still important so he tapped on it, confused as it was simply a link. He clicked on the link and his jaw fucking dropped as he saw the video.

Ace wasn't bluffing— and what the hell? The man on top of him looked almost as old as himself and holy fuck, that was the man who was going to take over Whitebeard's position for the upcoming election. Marco Newgate.

Then a new text popped up, _"We can use this as an advantage, Roger. Your opponent is a cradle robber that does gay porn. Easy win."_

Roger was fucking furious as he threw his phone to the nearest wall. Easy win, his ass! His son was also in the damned video.

His heart ached as he saw the family picture on his desk of him with his late wife and Ace as a kid, them looking all happy as a family.

What went wrong? He just wanted the best for them and now that Rouge is gone, he was losing Ace too. He had to do something quick and get his son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay look— initially, I wanted them to have car sex (without live streaming) just because that's hot but like my friends and I were joking around going vrOOM vroomm park your limo in my parking lot and you know— jokes like that once I told them that I wanted to write car sex (I apologize for subjecting my friends to that xD I overshare everything, they haven't watched One Piece but they damn well know who Ace and Marco is)
> 
> It went from one friend going "Let daddy ejaculate gasoline in you" to another going "Piss in my oil tank, daddy" and someone else walked in on that conversation and went "Wtf" and it's fair to say I couldn't stop laughing for 10 minutes straight
> 
> (It doesn't sound too funny buT I Swear it was— or just that my sense of humor is beyond wack) but anyways, sO that statement stuck so I was like hEY, what if Ace said that and got famoUS and whoop this happened
> 
> Yes, I promised smut and provided a shitpost instead, deal with it—


	6. Cute To Cursed :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I'm gonna say this beforehand but can people not be dickheads in the comments. It makes me anxious to check messages lmao
> 
> Like literally, it's fiction. If it's not your thing no one's forcing you to read? Rude comments make me not wanna write anymore
> 
> I could rant more, but I'm leaving it at that.

Ace couldn't move, it was a familiar feeling. He tried lifting up his arms but they wouldn't budge. The room was a new one— he had only seen it for a few minutes before he passed out. He couldn't wake up as he laid on his side, struggling to keep his eyes open as they twitched.

He saw a black figure from the corner of his eye, crawling into the bed behind him. Suddenly, the very familiar pressure on his chest overtook him, making him suffocate as he kept trying to keep his eyes open but his eyelids were failing him. He felt as if he would never be able to wake up if he let his eyelids fall shut and God, they were getting heavier by the second.

The presence of the figure behind him wasn't that bad honestly, it was honestly comforting to know that he wasn't alone, as odd as that sounds. He suddenly felt the figure touch his lower back as he felt a slick wet tongue slide against his upper back.

Nevermind that, he did not vibe with the figure anymore. He wanted to say something— tell it to fuck off, but he couldn't speak. So he laid there, trying his best to keep his eyelids open as the pressure on his chest got heavier and the figure's licking started to make it's way towards his neck and then the arm of that thing wrapped around his abdomen right as he jolted awake, his breathing heavy as he could finally breathe without suffocating.

He let his eyes wander around the room, trying to recall what happened, and his eyes landed on a pineapp— oh, Marco. Marco was sitting beside him on the bed, looking at him with worry clear in those eyes.

Before the man could question it, Ace crawled towards him, getting on his lap as he rested his head against the other's shoulder.

"Ace, what's wrong, yoi?" Marco asked softly as he placed a hand on the other's back, feeling more wary as Ace flinched at that.

"S-sorry," Ace spoke out, his voice a bit hoarse as he held onto the fabric of Marco's shirt tighter, "Can I stay like this for a bit?"

How could Marco say no to that? He caressed the other's back to bring him at least some comfort. "Of course, yoi. Stay as long as you need to."

It took Ace about a minute to fully calm down before he sat up, still on Marco's lap but now facing him. "Bad dream?" Marco asked, cupping Ace's left cheek with his other hand as he looked at him affectionately.

Ace appreciated the gesture as he leaned into Marco's hand, giving the man a small smile, "Sleep paralysis."

"It takes me aback a little every time even though it happens around once a week on average and almost everyday on a bad week." He explained, looking a bit disheartened, "I want to sleep peacefully but my damned narcolepsy brings issues such as that."

It did feel weird that he couldn't figure out he was having sleep paralysis while he was in it, especially considering how many times he's had it. Sometimes the figure would be there, sometimes it would not be there. But the licking was a new thing so that made Ace shiver as he thought about it.

Marco pulled him closer and placed a kiss on the top of his head. He wasn't the greatest at comforting others, so he tightened his grip around Ace, wanting to convey that he was there for him.

Ace liked that, a lot. He felt safe and his insides were fluttering due to the gesture. Marco was so sweet to him even after he kept passing out on him and causing inconveniences over and over again. 

"You passed out right after we got ready for bed, I was about to hand you a change of clothes, yoi." Marco explained a bit, even though Ace probably figured. He unwrapped his arms from around Ace and proceeded to unbutton the other's shirt, taking it off; he went slow, enjoying the view while at it.

Ace just let Marco do his thing because he wouldn't say no to being pampered like that. Besides, he couldn't help but smile when Marco slid the new t-shirt on him. It smelled like Marco and when he saw the print he snickered. It was a pineapple wearing sunglasses.

"That's from a while back, yoi—" Marco tried to justify because he hadn't noticed which shirt he grabbed from his closet. But he was glad that it made Ace laugh so he couldn't help but chuckle as well, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the other's cheek. "Well, I did say pineapples were my favorite thing to eat so that plus you is the ultimate combination, yoi." He joked, smirking as he eyed Ace.

Ace was about to retort something but he felt a vibration in his pocket and flinched. He reached in there and pulled out his phone and well, it died.

"Do you have an iPhone charger?" He asked, only for Marco to shake his head. "I have an Android, yoi."

"It's my day off tomorrow, I can drive you back home so you can get your belongings properly, yoi. Such as your textbooks and work since you said you were homeschooling." Marco suggested, assuming Ace would be crashing at his place for a while. "Oh, and your meds, yoi. You have prescribed meds for your narcolepsy, right?" He asked, because that was important.

Ace ended up tensing up at that as he remembered he yelled at Roger that he quit school. But, it's not like he would have much to do and there weren't that many months left until graduation, so he decided mentally that he would continue his school work. So he smiled at Marco, "That sounds good to me. Thank you. I do have some meds— I didn't take them today since I stormed off, that's probably why I've been passing out more than usual." The smile faltered soon though, "Are you sure I'm not bothering you?"

"Ace—"

"It's not just me freeloading, my narcolepsy keeps making me pass out on you! I'm su—" He was shut down with a pair of lips against his, a tongue making its way in and clashing against his as he opened his mouth to spew out further protests.

He let out an inaudible moan as he gave in, his tense shoulders slumping as he let himself be engulfed by the heated kiss. Marco wasn't letting him go though, he kept on kissing him until they both desperately needed to breathe, so their lips parted, a string of saliva connecting their tongues.

Ace's brain felt all fuzzy from that kiss. It was so, so good. He was having a hard time remembering what he was even complaining about before Marco devoured him like that.

They were both panting; but, after catching his breath Marco pinched Ace's cheek, looking at him with a slight frown. "You're not a bother, yoi. No buts. You're keeping an unmarried old man company, I should be thankful to you, yoi." The frown turned into a nervous smile as he continued on, "I feel bad for saying this because your narcolepsy makes you suffer so much but, I think it's adorable how you doze off at random and faceplant onto things."

Ace felt as if he was about to cry. He wouldn't though, no way. But, no one had ever said that about his narcolepsy. Even his friends at school made harsh remarks such as, _"Can you not keep passing out and causing such a scene everywhere? Besides, you're heavy so it's not easy dragging you around."_ Typical rude things ignorant teens say.

"You're stealing my heart, idiot." Ace mumbled under his breath, but Marco couldn't quite hear it so he chuckled, pulling Ace into a hug and Ace gladly accepted it, nuzzling against the older man's face, Marco's stubble tickling him a bit but he didn't mind.

They stayed like that for a while, in silence, Ace on Marco's lap and them holding each other affectionately. It would be definitely hard for someone to say that they were strangers just a few hours ago due to how comfortable they seemed to be around each other.

Ace was so comfortable that he almost fell asleep but he shivered and sat back up when he heard a loud buzzing sound in midst of the silence.

"My phone, sorry about that, yoi." Marco said, reaching over to the bedside table and checking who texted him.

"It's Izou," He stated, clicking on the notification only to see a screenshot of their earlier livestream on the trending page of Den Den Mushi Vids with.. 200k views already?

Then a text message from Izou popped up on the screen: _piss in my oil tank, daddy!_

Marco snorted at that, getting a questioning glance from Ace in return.

Then another text popped up: _Seems like Ace's words got you two a fanbase already lmao pops better comply. You better treat your cowboy well, daddy pineapple ;)_

Ah, an attack to their username now, huh?

"Ace, it seems to me like I need to teach you how to talk dirty, yoi." Marco joked, showing him what Izou had sent.

"I can talk dirty just fine!" Ace grumbled, furrowing his eyebrows, his face turning red when he read the texts and holy fuck— how was it already at 200k views?

"We can talk dirty right now and I can prove that I can do it!" He's digging his own grave, huh?

"Very fine, yoi." Marco teased, intrigued at the suggestion. "Telling me to piss in your oil tank because we were in a car. Naughty brat." He slid his hand under Ace's t-shirt from the back, tracing his fingertips along his back. "Such a good boy for me, aren't you?" He cooed, leaning forward to kiss and nip at the side of Ace's neck— only to get his face pushed back.

"I SAID WE'RE TALKING DIRTY NOT ACTUALLY DOING THE STUFF—" That flustered look was adorable, it warmed up Marco's gay old heart and his penis. Definitely his penis.

He grabbed Ace's hand and placed it on his cock, "Look at how hard I am though, yoi. This is your fault, Ace." Well, he was only half hard, but for his cock to react to Ace's flustered face— he might have some serious problems later because that boy was perpetually adorable.

He leaned in closer as he whispered into the younger male's ear with that deep voice of his, "What are you gonna do about it, huh?"

Ace let out some inaudible noises before he finally blurted out, "I'll milk you!" All he got was a look of shock so he elaborated, "Um, like a cow? Y-yeehaw?"

Marco burst out laughing in a hysterical fit for the second time that day. His cock went limp over how hard he was laughing because holy shit— did Ace just say "yeehaw"? 

Ace? He was frustrated and embarrassed yet again. He thought it wasn't too bad this time! "You dumb pineapple stop laughing! I've heard people talk about uh— milking.. fuck, what are you making me say!" He wanted to bang his head against the wall, get a concussion and disappear at this point.

After a minute more of uncontrolled laughter, Marco calmed down, yet again. Chuckling he placed a hand on Ace's head, ruffling his hair. He didn't really have the heart to corrupt such innocence— but God, Ace needed to stop with the weird replies or else he would seriously die of laughter.

"Um, how about I leave you here with my laptop and you can do.. research on your own, yoi." Marco suggested, because he could not handle another fit of laughter like that— he has had enough for the day. Or the week. Probably the month.

Ace decided it would be for the best if he took up that offer because he was done embarrassing himself over and over again in front of Marco.

And so there he was, in all his glory, looking through the videos. It was tame at first but he clicked a random tag by mistake and ended up on the cursed side of porn— and needless to say, was downright terrified.

When Marco came back to check in on how the "research" was going with glasses of water for both him and Ace; as soon as he entered the room, Ace slammed the laptop lid down and stared at the blond in disbelief.

"Marco— so you're telling me if I want to be good at doing porn you're going to have to shove a live fish up my ass with an enema??"

What— what the actual fuck?

"Marco!" Ace looked like he was about to cry, "I can't have live fishes up my ass! That would kill them— holy fuck, are the fishes in the video okay?"

Okay okay hold on— did he hear that right? A live fish up his ass? What the fuc— "I can't do this! I'm scared— but I can't back off.." Ace mumbled, having a full on existential crisis.

"Maybe if you gave me an enema after like fisting me, so my butthole is spread wide and leave the water in there and THEN put a few fishes in, they can swim around for a while? Wait no, that sounds so fucking painful— I don't want my virginity to be taken by your fist and some fishes—"

Marco couldn't even react due to how distressed Ace looked. More like— he didn't exactly know how to react.

He went over to Ace's side, putting the water down on the bedside table and without saying a word sat beside him, opening the laptop's lid. He didn't have a password because it was just him using it so whatever Ace was seeing was on the screen and holy fuck— no wonder the boy seemed so traumatized.

He shouldn't have left Ace unsupervis— oh no, the fishes weren't flapping around anymore.

"T-they died?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the next chapter longer
> 
> Other than that, special thanks to Chari for suggesting Marco to teach Ace how to talk dirty (I apologize because I made it cursed xD) it's gonna get cuter in the next chapter, I swear
> 
> Uploading this chapter is low-key making me anxious because if people get offended over a pineapple up ass crack-fic then live fish enemas must make them furious lmao
> 
> Other than that, I did my research on narcolepsy and it's fair to say there's two types of narcolepsy, type 1 (you pass out not very often, like maybe an attack or two every few months) and type 2 (you pass out often throughout the day) like that basically summarizes it :0
> 
> Like there's a range of symptoms and obviously it's different for everyone who suffers from it, but Ace here has a much more severe version of narcolepsy because uh, plot :)  
> (I love spoiling shit so he's gonna hallucinate at some point—)


	7. the succ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I haven't updated in a while and I'm backkk (it's not too long though bUT shh)
> 
> The comments from the last chapter were all so positive and heartwarming I appreciate every single one of them! Sending a virtual hug to all of you who left me kind words :)
> 
> Anyways enjoy :0 heads up, I can't write smut properly lmao

On the previous chapter— yes, this is breaking the fourth wall but shut up, anyways, continuing on— Ace witnessed the cursed side of porn. He was panicking, thinking that he had to do those cursed things to gain popularity in the porn industry.

Marco checked in on him to see how his research was going and saw the cursed live fish enema video Ace was watching and it was left at a cliffhanger when the fishes in the video stopped flapping around inside of the woman's ass, bringing forth the illusion that they were dead. Yes, that was a run-on sentence but the bigger issue is— they had died in her ass.

Or did they?

"Ace- I don't think it would be wise to continue watching, yoi." Marco declared, his hand reaching for the mousepad so he could pause the video but Ace grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Don't! We need to know what happened to the fishes-" Disgustingly girlish moans from the speaker echoed throughout the room. Damn did that girl moan a lot— she low-key sounded like a goat too. It baffled Marco that people could rub one off to something that fake and forceful sounding. He much preferred the sounds Ace made. He was beyond gay for the him, huh?

"Marco! They're alive, they're moving again, oh God-" Oh. So that's why she was moaning and holy crap- was this even porn at this point? They had a camera set up to show the fishes flap about inside of her ass and that looked absolutely disgusting.

"You know the fishes are alive— let's not watch anymore, yoi." His tone was subtle because he didn't want to outright say it was gross. Was he judging, though? Definitely.

Ace let go of his wrist, his face a lovely shade of red as he looked away from the laptop screen. Marco took that as a sign of approval to his proposal.

"Cute." Marco thought to himself. He didn't know where the cursor was and since he was fixated looking at Ace so as he attempted to pause the video, he ended up clicking something else.

It was the BDSM tag.

Ace glanced back on the laptop screen, kind of taken aback by all of the thumbnails of the videos on the trending page of the tag. He had an idea of what bdsm was since he heard his classmate, Trafalgar Law, talking about it at school quite often. But how did it go from fish enema to bdsm?

He looked at Marco and their eyes met. He wanted to hide because he had embarrassed himself yet again— like, come on. It was just supposed to be him learning how to talk dirty by watching a few porn clips but no, he ended up on a live fish enema video and condemned Marco to seeing such a heinous thing as well. Not only that— he panicked thinking that he had to do such deeds to make it big in porn.

"Ace, uh- that wasn't.." Marco started to speak, unsure of how to phrase it. "I mean, you don't have to do anything like that to rise at the top of the industry, yoi. Just be yourself and you'll attract the right kind of people. The livestream from earlier already has so many views, right? That's because people like you for who you are— maybe I shouldn't have suggested that you change how you talk dirty because you blurting out whatever weird nonsense that goes on in your mind is what makes you the Ace I adore, yoi."

Ace did hear it all and greatly appreciated those words but his mind didn't completely process everything since it was occupied with something else— the bdsm.

"I wouldn't be against um, trying all of that-" He gestured at the screen as his eyes were still on Marco. "Like," his cheeks were flushed, "Not the extreme things! Getting tied up and whatnot— I can get into that.." 

Marco was a bit confused but then he looked at the computer screen right as Ace confessed that and needless to say, his penis went linear.

Ace noticed the tent in the other's pants and he was still flustered but he decided to be assertive; he pushed the laptop's lid down so that all the attention would be on him. Swallowing, he looked at Marco, "Can I suck you off?"

Marco's cock throbbed at that question, plus he was a shocked because he wasn't expecting that from the seemingly innocent Ace. "Are you sure, yoi?" He asked, grabbing the laptop and placing it on the floor since it would get in the way of their _activities_ if they continued.

"You sucked me off earlier today, so it's only fair that I take care of your boner too!" Ace declared, memories of the outstandingly embarrassing premature ejaculation from earlier flashing in his mind as he mentally cursed himself. He needs to prove that he could at least give a good succ or else Marco would dump him— not that they were dating or anything. Well— Marco wasn't like that either way, he wouldn't throw Ace out due to his bad bedroom skills... probably. Hopefully. Besides he wanted to do this.

And so Ace scooted towards Marco, sitting across from him with a good distance between them as he reached forward to unbuckle the other's belt. "I don't get how people can wear pants on a daily basis—" Ah yes, rambling during sexual activities.

Marco quirked an eyebrow at that, he was honestly amused. He let out a little hum, acknowledging what the other had said to him. The younger proceeded to take his belt off and slide down his pants, all while continuing to expound on his hatred towards pants. "It's so damn humid nowadays, too. Pants are uncomfortable. I hate them."

In all honestly— Marco would have preferred to take control because his dick was so hard it physically hurt so he wasn't really paying attention to the small talk. He would much rather have Ace's mouth working on his cock. Choking on it as he tried his best to please Marco. But, nonetheless, Ace being Ace made him smile so he played along.

"Is that why you prefer going commando alongside the shorts?" His smile of endearment turning into more of a smug one as he remembered taking off Ace's shorts in the infirmary earlier to be faced with his dick, no underwear to be seen.

Ace didn't seem embarrassed as he leaned towards the other's clothed crotch, placing his cheek against Marco's left inner thigh before shooting him a smug smile himself. "I'm saving the world by going commando, Marco. One less clothing item to wash for everyday."

Before Marco could retort, Ace took the other's clothed cock in his mouth, the fabric of the boxer creating a wall. Satisfied at the little grunt the older man let out, Ace placed his hands on the other's thighs, trailing his right hand down to Marco's testicles, groping them gently as he gave a little suck on the dick in his mouth.

Hearing Marco curse at that was a delight, so he moved his left hand at where he assumed was the shaft and gripped on it, making sure to move his fingers against the fabric as he sucked the tip. He could taste the precum that oozed through the other end of the fabric as he felt Marco's fingers grab onto his hair.

He took the tip of out his mouth, hearing the man grunt again at the loss of wet warmth encapsulating his pp. Ace looked up at the man with a smirk, "This is why commando is superior. Wouldn't you much rather have me sucking your dick directly?" Oh. He was trying to prove a point.

Marco pushed Ace's head back down on his cock. "Hm, I don't know about that. The friction feels rather nice, yoi." To prove _his point_ he thrusted his hips forward, giving them a roll so the wet tent in his boxers rubbed against Ace's face.

He honestly wouldn't have minded being passive, but he felt Ace's face heat up against his cock and assumed he was blushing since the tip of his ears were red, from Marco could see from his angle at least so it was worth it. Maybe camera angles were necessary. He would rather not see what goes on inside of a butthole, but different angles of Ace being adorable? Definite yes in his books.

"Don't be mean—" Ace mumbled, formulating a retort in his mind. It took him a second but then he pulled Marco's boxers down, the other's cock springing up and hitting him in the face which he wasn't against. But holy shit, it was bigger than he had expected.

"Since you don't know," He shot a determined yet flustered glance at Marco, "You can decide which is better after I'm done."

Seeing Marco's cock twitch at that, he felt a bit excited himself as he leaned forward, holding the shaft again before taking as much of that huge dick as he could in his mouth at once, his tongue working around it.

Marco? If heaven was a thing, this was what it would feel like. Holy shit was Ace good at this— better than his previous, obviously more _experienced_ partners. A few sucks here and there, timed right as his tongue worked skillfully, moving from the underside to the side and back again, how his rough yet delicate hands gripped around the base of his dick while the other played around with his balls yet again.

Bliss. Pure bliss.

His grip on Ace's hair tightened, making the boy moan with Marco's dick in his mouth and the vibration honestly made it feel even better. The blond let out little sounds of pleasure himself, making sure to praise Ace while doing so.

Ace pulled back at one point, making Marco whine— a sound he thought he would never envision coming from himself. He swiftly proceeded to jerk Marco off lazily with the hand that was grabbing the penis as he proceeded to move downwards, licking the older man's balls.

"H-holy fuck, Ace—" Marco grunted, getting closer to cumming. "How are you so good at this, yoi—" That was more of a statement than a question because well, as much as Ace's innocence didn't add up with the godly dick sucking skills, Marco's mind was clearly filled with too much pleasure to think things through logically.

But Ace?

With one last jerk, he pulled back, much to Marco's displeasure. He was SO close it was painful.

Ace sat back up like he just wasn't sucking cock like a sex god a few seconds ago. "Sabo—" He started to speak, "He's my brother." Marco was a bit confused, why did Ace stop to tell him about his— "Sabo and I jerked and sucked each other off often when we were younger. So uh, I guess I have some experience?"

Well, Ace was full of surprises wasn't he— anyways, cue cliffhanger.

How will Marco react to this new information? Does he condone incest? Does he get to cum? Find out in the next episode of One Piece :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dino did you have to give us a cliffhanger? Yes, I did :) deal w/ it
> 
> ALso, writing smut isn't my fortè so shh I'm more in element w/ crack
> 
> Oh and yes, I do have absolutely no idea where this fanfic is headed lmao what's a plot? Don't know her  
> Okay yes, update schedule. Again— there isn't any, but I will try my best to crank out a chapter a week at the very least. Bear? Bare? Whichever b word it is w/ me cause school's starting soon and I've also been neglecting songwriting sO yes, updates won't be consistent at all, but worry not— I shall not abandon :0 unless corona kills me
> 
> Enough rambling, hope you all have a great day! Wash your hands and wear a damn mask.
> 
> Edit: you ever read the chapter 20 minutes after publishing it and hate it because wtf dino (I'm allowed to bully myself)


End file.
